2012-07-31 The Newbie
It is the evening already and Firestorm makes a rare visit to the Hall of Justice, mostly to check for schedules and news. He was busy most of the day cleaning of radiation and dangerous chemicals a nuclear graveyard in the southwest of the country and now he is... if not exactly physically tired, rather eager to do something different. Yes, the monitor room where rumor is one of the Leaguers will always be 'on duty' when some rules are finally decided. Also the only place to access some secure files. Usually empty, but not today. "Good evening," he greets with a smile, "you must be Fathom. Good to meet you. Hey, I just realized you being in the League means I am no longer the 'newbie'." Aspen's head comes up at the sound of the voice, and then she smiles, if somewhat tiredly at Firestorm. "Hi, and yeah. Though Aspen works just fine, thanks." She leans back in her chair as Firestorm walks towards her and unsurprisingly, her head goes to the Olympic Flame he's got going on. "Quite the look." She says, bringing her gaze back down to his with an easy smile. She scrunches her nose a bit as he points out she's the 'newbie'. "Oh no, is it too late to unjoin?" She jokes. Firestorm looks up briefly. "Oh yes, it sure is guaranteed way to draw attention," he smile sheepishly. He takes a seat in another console, "sorry, too late to unjoin, you would disappoint Supes and we can't have that. Besides, we have the best parties. Just as Zee about the last one." "Didn't I read in a report that it was attacked by demons?" Aspen says, giving Firestorm a skeptical look that's ruined by the fact she's trying so hard not to laugh. Then she gives a dramatic sigh. "Well. We can't have Superman disappointed, right? I'll just have to suffer the 'newbie' title. Or else find someone to join so they can have it." "Oh there were some... unwanted guests, yes," admits Firestorm glancing back to Aspen. "We can't have Superman disappointed is somewhere in the rules. But finding a new recruit is clearly the best solution to the newbiness problems." "I'll be on the lookout then." Aspen says, still smiling. "So. Firestorm. I guess I'm your opposite on the team, or as close as it gets, right? Fire and water." "Not at all, I have nothing against water!" Demonstration: Firestorm extends a hand and creates a geyser of water. Before it reaches the ceiling, though, he vanishes the water. "Aqualad is also a powerful hydrokinetic, he was much more formidable when I flooded Zatana's dining room, so you can count on me to give you matter to manipulate if we are far from the sea. Also, I am completely comfortable underwater. And yes, it still burns," he points to his 'hair', "since it does not relies on oxygen consumption anyway." "I've met Aqualad. He was a very nice young man. And yes, if we're somewhere away from the water, I'd definitely appreciate it. I'm not a tremendous amount of help without it." Apsen says, watching Firestorms little snow. Unless you want people killed. Aspen can rip the blood right out of them but that's not an aspect of her power that she really wants to bring up, let alone use. "Does it make the water heat up and boil like when Superman uses his eye-laser thing?" Firestorm shakes his head, "I usually alter elements to keep at ambient temperature, and water can exists as liquid or vapor, water has many interesting properties. I can also combine atoms to lower or raise temperature quickly, within limits. It is easier to raise it." Aspen rests a fingertip against her cheek, watching Firestorm with some amusement as he gets caught up in talking about physical states and the like. "Well, I can deal with drops in temperature a lot more than raises. So how did you get into this gig?" Firestorm shrugs. "I am not sure; I have been trying to use my powers responsibly since I was transformed. I have foiled a few crimes and even fought a super-criminal or two. But most of the others have much more impressive careers than me." Aspen cocks her head over to the side a bit, one leg crossing over the other as she's leaning back in her chair. "Transformed. What happened?" A pause there, "If you don't mind, that is. I admit I don't know much about anyone yet." Like where they draw the line. "That is a good question," replies Firestorm, looking back to the screen. "It was an explosion involving nuclear energy. And instead of vaporizing... me, I was... empowered." He is leaving out the some interesting details, though. "Ask me in a year or two, right now I am still looking for an explanation myself." Aspen gives Firestorm a nod. "Absolutely. I've heard all sorts of interesting things that have happened and people end up with unusual abilities. I can see that you wouldn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, though." Given that he's alive and not vaporized. It is not that. Firestorm wants to look at his origin and understand it. He met Aspen five minutes ago, though. Oh, and that blonde girl says he is a magical being. "Yes, one reads all kinds rumors about people gaining powers. Bitten by radioactive animals, found magical potions... being blown up by nuclear explosions is not even original." Aspen chuckles at that. "I dunno. Sounds pretty original to me. Maybe because I really hope there's not a lot of nuclear explosions, hmm?" There's a brief cloud over her expression at the mention of them then, before she gives a slight shake of her head. "So. As the 'newbie' do I have any particularly awful tasks?" "Nah, I was just joking," notes Firestorm, finishing with his readings on the computer. "Everyone was very polite and nice to me, you will be alright. Hmm, I am going to the lab, but I will be back later. Take care." He stands and phases through the floor with a grin. Trying to impress the newbie. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs